Online flight search services often utilize pricing engines (e.g., ITA, Expedia BFS, Amadeus, etc.), Global Distribution Systems (GDSs), Online Travel Agencies (OTAs), and/or direct airline websites (collectively referred to herein as “flight information resources”) to obtain flight options in response to user queries. Queries to obtain flight information are often performed via XML APIs or HTTP integrations that allow the flight search service to pass different parameters affecting complexity and guiding the search. These parameters range from origin/destination and departure/return date pairs, to the number of maximum stops to be allowed in the particular flight search, to the graph-theory complexity of the search algorithm for combining different airlines for interline solutions (combinations of a two separate airline carriers, with interlining agreements).